


Эквивалентный обмен

by shik0, WTF Guy Ritchie and CO 2021 (WTF_Guy_Ritchie_and_CO)



Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга WTF Guy Ritchie and CO 2021 [5]
Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Action, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2021, Humor, M/M, Post-Canon, ЗФБ-2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shik0/pseuds/shik0, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Guy_Ritchie_and_CO/pseuds/WTF%20Guy%20Ritchie%20and%20CO%202021
Summary: Тренеру достались джинсы, куртка, рубашка, жилет и галстук, а Рэю — клетчатый тренировочный костюм
Relationships: Coach/Raymond Smith
Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга WTF Guy Ritchie and CO 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133888
Comments: 15
Kudos: 54
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Guy Ritchie and CO 2021





	Эквивалентный обмен

_Это не вы находите стиль. Это стиль находит вас.  
Кейт Ричардс_

В мировом первенстве на худшее первое свидание это, безусловно, вышло бы в финал.

А ведь они всего лишь свернули не в тот переулок. Ладно, поправка, захотели первый поцелуй не в том переулке. Вообще-то Тренер рассчитывал на большее, но не успел он сунуть руку в штаны Рэя, как с крыши на мостовую упал человек. Вернее, теперь уже труп.

«Что, опять?» — подумал Рэй.

Забавно, но третий закон Ньютона уже в третий раз портил ему жизнь.

Они быстро привели одежду в порядок и переглянулись, решая: подойти посмотреть или сразу сделать ноги? И тут начался, как любил говорить Праймтайм, «цирк с конями».

Каждый из них очнулся в одиночестве в бетонной коробке без окон с железной дверью. Абсолютно голым. Рэй провёл ночь, дрожа от холода, почёсывая след от дротика на шее и размышляя, кто из конкурентов додумался до такого креатива. Тренер медитировал и старательно делал вид, что не заметил под потолком скрытую камеру.

Утром к каждому из них зашёл человек в костюме, но с явной военной выправкой и сообщил, что их отвезут туда, куда они скажут, и на месте вернут одежду и остальные вещи. Многозначительно вздохнув, он прибавил, что им лучше забыть последние двенадцать часов их жизни.

Рэй до глубины души удивился, что его повезут не закапывать, и выбрал офис, так как на девять утра была назначена встреча с очень капризным итальянским оптовиком. Пирсоны на выходные уехали в Париж, и Микки дал Рэю добро, если что, начинать без него.

Тренер решил ехать в зал, он уже сутки не видел Карапузов, а в восемь должен был явиться налоговый инспектор. И то, и другое было чревато неожиданностями.

Их везли в неприметных фургонах. За пару минут до остановки в месте назначения перегородка с водителем опустилась, и каждому из них бросили чёрные пакеты с одеждой.

Но, как говорила бабка Праймтайма, «факир был трезв, и фокус не удался». Пакеты были перепутаны. Тренеру достались джинсы, куртка, рубашка, жилет и галстук, а Рэю — клетчатый тренировочный костюм.

Понедельник начинался, мягко говоря, интересно.

В другой ситуации от одной только мысли надеть чужую грязную одежду Рэя наверняка вывернуло бы. Но это был Тренер — исключение из всех правил и фобий Рэя. Он зарылся носом в клетчатую ткань, знакомый запах успокаивал. Рэй даже улыбнулся, представляя, с каким лицом Тренер откроет свой пакет. Рукава рубашки он, наверняка, закатает, и штанины тоже придется закатать, всё-таки семь сантиметров разницы в росте. Куртку он не наденет, галстук — тоже. Возникший перед мысленным взором образ Тренера — босиком, в расстёгнутом жилете поверх рубашки навыпуск — дышал такой силой и свободой, что у Рэя перехватило дыхание. Оверсайз на Тренере не выглядел смешно, образ дразнил и завораживал. Рубашка, которая на самом Рэе была просто рубашкой, теперь смотрелась словно дорогая упаковка, и её хотелось сорвать. К груди за тремя расстёгнутыми пуговицами тянуло прикоснуться…

«Ох, ты ж…! Еще стояка мне тут не хватало», — выругал себя Рэй и быстро переоделся. С кроссовками ожидаемо проблем не возникло, Тренер носил обувь на два размера больше, а вот штаны в бедрах заметно жали. Впрочем, это унижение компенсировалось тем, что в плечах куртка тоже была тесновата. Короткие рукава и штанины Рэй принял философски. Он был не из тех, кто считает, что крутость пропорциональна росту.

Фургон остановился, дверцы автоматически распахнулись, и Рэй выскочил наружу. Сунул чёрный пакет в урну, сжал в руке очки и телефон Тренера и, не оглядываясь, вошёл в здание. У Паркера смешно округлились глаза, но он не сглупил и молча нажал кнопку, впуская правую руку босса.

Рэю только и нужно было дойти до своего кабинета. Там его ждал душ и три запасных костюма на случай кровь/кишки/дэдлайны. Но сначала он позвонит Праймтайму и услышит от него, что Тренер в зале и, хотя он сегодня странно одет, с ним всё в порядке. Только так, потому что если иначе — даже Бог и королева не помогут тем людям, которые их захватили. Кстати, о них. Рэй толкнул дверь туалета, дошёл до кабинки и кинул телефон Тренера в унитаз. Мало ли, что эти шутники из спецслужб туда подсадили. Мельком бросив взгляд на своё нечеткое отражение, Рэй тщательно вымыл руки (это всегда успокаивало) и вышел в коридор.

— Это намеренная демонстрация твоих впечатляющих достоинств или несчастный случай? — раздался у него за спиной голос Микки Пирсона.

Рэй обернулся:

— Второе.

— Тогда аккуратнее. Если ты вдруг наклонишься или какая-то мышца встанет вертикально, боюсь, штаны не переживут.

Рэй вздохнул и дернул рукой — поправить очки. Вспомнил, что их нет, и мысленно сделал заметку: заказать ещё одну запасную пару.

— Открытые щиколотки — милый штрих. Добавляют образу пикантности, — явно веселился Микки. — Правда, кобуру не спрячешь.

— До встречи десять минут. Я успею переодеться во что-то более привычное.

— А знаешь что? — в глазах Микки появилось то самое выражение, которое обеспечивало конкурентам (а иногда и подчинённым) внезапный геморрой. — Этот итальянец считает нас зажатыми, скучными провинциалами. Не переодевайся. Пойдешь так.

Спойлер, младший брат Праймтайма, получил свою кличку вовсе не за то, о чём вы подумали. Очевидно, что пацан не умел держать язык за зубами, но это была меньшая часть проблемы. Спойлер обладал сверхъестественной способностью оказываться не в том месте не в то время и видеть то, что, по мнению других людей, должно было остаться тайной.

Несчётное число раз его били, несколько раз хотели убить, а однажды примерно неделю он был самым разыскиваемым человеком в Британии, когда один из торговцев оружием назначил цену за его голову. Как раз с этим случаем связано знакомство Праймтайма и Тренера, но это длинная история, так что вернёмся к нашему герою.

Что именно занесло Спойлера в окрестности офиса Микки Пирсона ранним утром понедельника, не смог бы сформулировать даже он сам. Однако он там был, и он был истинным представителем поколения, живущего под девизом: «Если нет фото, то этого не было». Более того, он был истинным последователем Карапузов, девиз которых гласил: «Нет видосов, нет бабосов».

Именно поэтому около двух часов того же дня Карапузы сидели в закусочной неподалеку от зала и изучали содержимое телефона Спойлера.

Последовавший за этим диалог на восемьдесят процентов состоял из мата и специфического сленга, поэтому, не вдаваясь в детали, скажем, что были затронуты следующие темы: забавный внешний вид мистера Смита, его бесспорно аппетитная задница, факт, что Смит с Тренером ночевали вместе и, наконец, обмен одеждой как брачный ритуал. Отдельно были рассмотрены раскладка, позы и аксессуары упомянутой выше ночёвки, но туда мы тем более соваться не будем.

— В общем, пацаны, если хотим жить, то мы этого порно-Рэя не видели, — подытожил Праймтайм, удаляя фото. — А за Тренером надо присмотреть. То, что Смит не побрезговал костюм надеть, знак хороший, но этого мало. Устроим ему проверку.

И Карапузы согласно закивали.

А где-то в Лондоне Тренер и Рэймонд Смит относили вещи друг друга в химчистки и даже не подозревали о своём новом супружеском статусе.


End file.
